heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Clark
Tommy Clark is a main character in Heroes Reborn. He is portrayed by Robbie Kay. Biography Tommy is an awkward teen who’s terrified of his new powers and of others discovering that he has powers, and all he is seeking is a normal life, like trying to pursue the girl of his dreams, Emily. Tommy was taken by Hiro Nakamura and Angela Petrelli to be safely hidden away in the past so he could grow up, learn to use his abilities and save the future with his twin sister, Malina. Brave New World Tommy attends an anonymous meeting for EVOs which he barely escapes before Luke and Joanne Collins turn it into a slaughter with a blazing end. When they come after him, Tommy uses his ability to send them away. Odessa Tommy shows his ability to Emily and is caught by Brad, who wants Tommy's help getting rid of his abusive step father, Don. When Tommy can't go though with sending Don away, his protector Caspar Abraham uses his ability to erase Don's memory, and Don leaves. Brad believes Tommy did as he asked and thanks him for sending Don away. Under the Mask Tommy attends a party The Needs of the Many When Tommy and Anne Clark end up in a car crash, Tommy teleports her to a hospital before passing out. Tommy takes a blood test to see if he can give a transfusion to his mother, bringing federal agents after him. The Lion's Den Tommy is registered as an EVO, injected with a tracking device, and told to stay within a ten-mile radius. Tommy discovers that he was adopted when Caspar appears, and tells him that he will help save the world. Game Over Tommy and Emily make an unexpected journey when they run away to Paris. While there Tommy learns that nowhere is safe. When they return home Emily helps Tommy take out his tracking chip and they kiss. June 13 - Part One Angela and Noah Bennet convince Hiro to take her and the Claire Bennet's twins back to 1999 where they could grow up and gain their powers as well as be prepared to use them. Before they leave Noah asks Angela to name the children first as Claire never got the chance to. Angela names the little boy Nathan while Noah names the little girl Malina after his mother. Angela has foreseen that they are the only ones who can save the world from the coming disaster. Visited by his mother shortly after the bombing, Tommy is informed that "its starting" and says he's ready. His mother calls him Nathan, revealing that Tommy is Claire's son. June 13 - Part Two When Hiro and Angela are stuck in Odessa in 1999, Angela realises that Nathan has inherited the Petrelli ability to absorbother powers, taking them from first Claire and now Hiro; she decides the children must be raised separately so Nathan can't take Malina's powers from her. Chasing Hiro's power, Molly Walker and Noah find a much older Hiro with Anne and Nathan, having raised Nathan as his son. Nathan uses Hiro's power to take Noah to Angela, who warns him of a catastrophe in Odessa beneath a clock-tower at 11:53. Angela takes a photo of Nathan that she later gives to Farah Nazan who gives it to Malina a year later, so she can find her brother. Nathan sends Noah back to his own time as Harris arrives at their house, and Hiro says goodbye to Nathan, Caspar and Anne to hold off Harris. Caspar takes Nathan's memory of Hiro so that he won't go back. Sundae, Bloody Sundae Anne tells Tommy that he has Hiro's abilities and Noah shares Nathan's history, but Tommy finds it difficult to believe. Caspar tries to save Emily and is killed by Joanne. Luke and Malina arrive and Tommy stops time, letting him save Emily. Tommy is captured by Quentin Frady and Phoebe Frady and taken to Erica Kravid. 11:53 to Odessa Tommy wakes up in The Kravids Home, with a strange scar on his neck and still unable to use his abilities. Erica reveals that she doesn't believe anything can stop the magnetic reversal, but says that she was using Hiro's ability to create a bridge between the present and the future to recolonise the post-apocalypse Earth. Tommy takes Erica, Phoebe, and Quentin to the future, to see the city Gateway. Erica says she tried to steal Tommy's powers but it didn't work and Tommy agrees to help bring as many people as possible to Gateway, until Miko finds him. Send in the Clones Tommy and Miko join forces against Erica and her brutal plan for the future. Tommy speaks with Miko who realises that she has to stop Harris after reading a copy of "9th Wonders!". Tommy sends her to the past and is shown a way to transport everyone to the future when the time comes. However, Erica later realises he's playing both sides. Company Woman Tommy helps Erica with her survival plan as the end of civilisation approaches. Tommy leaves when he hears that Renautas is saving only 12,000 people. Luke, Malina, and Quentin go to Union Wells High School and make a scene for the news cameras to attract Tommy's attention. Micah Sanders sends the footage everywhere. Tommy and Joanne come, but Hachiro Otomo appears and sends Tommy to Evernow. Ren Shimosawa and Emily access the core using the necklace Hachiro gave Ren, just in time to hear Hachiro say he imprisoned Tommy. Project Reborn Tommy is faced with his biggest challenge. Tommy's powers open the Gateway portal. In the labyrinth of Evernow Tommy meets a future self who helps him remember his past. Hachiro sends Ren into Evernow'','' where he reunites with Katana Girl to save Tommy. Once released, Tommy appears in future Gateway where he finds Anne and Emily. Erica reveals that this future depends on the world being destroyed, and will cease to exist if he saves it, so Tommy uses his powers to exist in both times simultaneously. When he and Malina can't join their powers, Tommy revisits a time when Angela tested them, learning that they need a conduit. Tommy saves Noah, who sacrifices himself to help his grandchildren, while the other Tommy brings everyone back from the future except Erica. Three months later Tommy and Emily are working at Moe's living normal lives. Tommy and Malina receive tarot cards, and Angela says their father is coming and no one can protect them. Powers and Abilities Tommy's ability allows him to only hold onto one ability at a time. When he absorbs a new ability he loses the current one. He gained Rapid Cell Regeneration from his mother when she gave birth to him. When Hiro teleported him to 1999, Tommy gained Space-Time Manipulation. When using a conduit he is able to enhance Malina's ability of Elemental Control. Gallery * Tommy Clark Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Tommy Clark Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Males Category:Evolved Humans